Persons with physical impairments have difficulty performing tasks able-bodied persons take for granted such as abutting tables, accessing public facilities, traversing curbs, and so forth. While provisions have been made through legislative measures requiring improved access to public facilities for those physically impaired, access does not always translate to convenient.
Wheelchairs are well known vehicles for the physically impaired and when used properly assist in providing an enhanced standard of living. Wheelchairs may be used by the homebound allowing access throughout the home as well as egress outside the home. Wheelchairs are used in hospitals for patients and are particularly beneficial to the mobility of persons otherwise bedridden. The wheelchair may be used to move patients to other areas of the hospital for tests, examinations, or otherwise assist those patients with limited mobility during a hospital sojourn.
Numerous wheelchair accessories are available to further assist those seated in a wheelchair. The most common accessory is the tray table which allows for eating, writing, and so forth. Prior art patents disclose a number of tray tables and holding compartments beneficial to the wheelchair confined. However, the prior art devices do not provide multiple functions requiring a plurality of components to be coupled to the wheelchair to address critical functions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,929 issued to Slagerman discloses a hinged tray table coupled along a side arm of a wheelchair allowing the table to rotate from a storage position to a working position spanning the level of both armrests. The table panel is stowed in a position along a side of the chair seat beneath an armrest. The tray table has no further functions.
U.S. Pat. 5,299,824 discloses a rotatable tray having a position along the rear of a wheelchair which allows for rotation of the tray to a flat position in front of the wheelchair occupant. When the tray is moved to the back of the wheelchair, the wheelchair occupant is then able to access the seating area uninhabited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,114 issued to Miller discloses a pivotal tray which can be attached to or removed completely from the wheelchair. The tray is attached by means of a vertical rod mounted to the wheelchair leg adapted to receive the rod. Thus, allowing pivotal movement of a tray from a position in front of the wheelchair occupant to a side position allowing the occupant to leave the wheelchair without removing the tray table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,685 issued to Bahm sets forth the prior art trays utilizing a bracket system which attaches to the wheelchair wherein the tray is inserted into the bracket allowing the tray to be placed in front of the occupant of the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,756 issued to Purdy, et al. sets forth a wheelchair tray assembly which is slidably attached to the front of the chair using brackets to secure the tray to the arms of the wheelchair. The tray is not storable on the wheelchair and must be removed from the wheelchair arms when not being used, allowing for occupant maneuverability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,994 issued to Delong discloses a retractable tray housed in a roller type mounting bracket beneath one armrest. When removed, the tray is unrolled and attached to the opposite armrest providing a platform for the occupant of the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,419 issued to Bowman, et al. sets forth a tray platform having a removable basket underneath the tray. This application defeats the ability to store the tray on the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,059 issued to Yanez, et al. discloses a wheelchair basket attachable to a wheelchair. The basket has arms which attach to the back of the chair and legs which rest on the seat or frame. The attachment allows carrying objects in a similar fashion to items carried on a bicycle using a basket but has no provision for use as a tray table.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a multi-function wheelchair accessory which provides the convenience of a tray table with additional provisions of a handrail, ramp, storage space for concealing personal belongings, as well as a utility tray.